


Never Forget

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: A poem on 9/11/2001.





	Never Forget

Never forget  
The sacrifices people made for us   
For total strangers just to try and save lives  
For the strength we got from their sacrifices 

Never forget  
How much it took out of us  
How we all came together   
As Americans  
There were fights, scares, etc  
But most remembered   
WE ARE AMERICANS!

Never forget  
The people still fighting to this day  
To protect us and other countries 

Never forget  
The screams, the crys, the fires, the death

Never forget  
We didn’t let it destroy us  
We won’t let anything destroy us

Never forget  
We are stronger together  
WE ARE AMERICANS AND ALWAYS WILL BE  
GOD BLESS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA


End file.
